guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mysterious Tonic
Just to say... I've heard gossip flying about that this tonic can produce a Swarm of Bees form. If so... Best. Tonic. Ever. Renian (T| |Ѫ) 10:54, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :: Bees!!!! I loves the bees! This is so cool. :) NCA 22:50, 26 April 2009 (EST) Black moa Chick also confirmed forms I saw someone in Kunumawang form ! Temple of Baltha inter 1... — TulipVorlax 12:53, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :Saw a Rainbow Phoenix and a Bone Dragon but it could be a Zaishen Tonic That I don't know. -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 14:13, 24 April 2009 (UTC) ::Well, it's not Kuunavang, it's called Saltspray Dragon, but I don't think it's from this tonic, that one is probably from the zaishen one. Eye of Janthir is also cool. RoseOfKali 18:04, 24 April 2009 (UTC) I got the Black Beast of Aargh form from it 02:47, 25 April 2009 (UTC) everlasting? I wonder if an everlasting version of this can be aquired.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 17:24, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :rumors say there is a everlasting. Start praying! Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 17:36, 24 April 2009 (UTC) ::That would be cool. I'm assuming you'd be something different each time... you know they'd cost like a million ks, though. Qing Guang 23:12, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Servant? Of Mad King? What does it look like? O_o RoseOfKali 04:42, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :The candy golems?-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 05:10, 25 April 2009 (UTC) ::Isn't that Avatar of Sweetness? RoseOfKali 05:47, 25 April 2009 (UTC) ::: No Mad King's Guard are bigger, like boulder elementals. ::::Yeah, but since it says Servant of Mad King Thorn, and the Avatar of Sweetness isn't on there, but I turned into the Avatar of Sweetness, I'm going to assume that's what was meant.Skippster 04:33, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Definitely agree. Please change. 04:42, 28 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::Avatar of Sweetness is an effect, not a creature... RoseOfKali 07:51, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Kuunavang form Please be aware that this is not the form created by this tonic, it does not exist. The correct form is Saltspray Dragon, it has the same skin as Kuunavang, but much smaller size, matching that of the tonic. I hope this helps with the confusion of all the people posting Kuunavang form in the list. RoseOfKali 19:13, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :I give up... :( *Runs in the corner and cries* Will someone please revert that before I cut myself? RoseOfKali 20:32, 30 April 2009 (UTC) ::Ok, I think I found a possible solution. Added a hidden comment in that spot stating that Saltspray Dragon is correct, so even if editors don't look in history or the discussion, they will still see the note when trying to add it, and it doesn't show in the article itself. RoseOfKali 21:11, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Ghostly Hero AND Champion of Balthazar? Both, or just one with misconceptions like the Kuuna? The reason I'm asking is because I previously saw someone add the Champion and remove the Hero. RoseOfKali 22:47, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :Very likely misconception, same as with Avatar of Sweetness. 22:51, 28 April 2009 (UTC) ::That's my hunch, too, but it's hard to say which one it is. The skins are different, but I haven't seen either yet. Due to the mentioned edit of adding one and removing the other, I'm tempted to say it's probably the Champion. But you never know, it might be both... The Official Wiki page doesn't have either, so yeah... I do like their layout. RoseOfKali 22:55, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :::AHH! Champion is listed under Zaishen tonic, so this one indeed might be the Ghostly Hero. Bah! And so is Avatar of Balthazar! DIS IZ SOO CUMFUSEING!!! RoseOfKali 22:57, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Confirmed forms from the MYSTERIOUS tonic Please add the forms that you have personally acquired by using the Mysterious tonic and confirmed from the description on your screen, NOT the Zaishen Tonic, or seen on someone else. Please keep it alphabetized, and move the unconfirmed ones to the confirmed table or down to the Zaishen Tonic list. This is to help sort fact from myth. Also, please let us know if any of the forms listed in this article are confirmed to be summoned by the Zaishen Tonic and list them here. So far, the unconfirmed entries with a * are suspected to be from the Zaishen Tonic. :I already said I got BBoA... I can give pics if you want but I'm sure I'm not the only one to have gotten it. 03:00, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :Servant of the Mad King should be changed to Avatar of Sweetness (unless it's not the same) ::Thanks, I added them to the list, and I also removed the images as they are really large and cannot be resized being from photobucket (if they can, I don't know how). We believe you, as long as you simply say what you see in the form description. As far as avatar of sweetness, it's description says that "you look like a servant of mad king thorn" and so far we're documenting the creatures you become, not the actual form name, because we don't have all the articles by form name yet (at least not for the new ones), so that's fine as it is, but can be easily changed. RoseOfKali 04:54, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :::Avatar of Sweetness is the effect, but it changes you into a "servant of Mad King Thorn" as listed. And this servant is the "Mad King's Guard" to which is linked to on the page.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 04:54, 1 May 2009 (UTC) And now we have 2 seers... Which one is it, anyone know? RoseOfKali 21:53, 4 May 2009 (UTC) The spider looks like the Armored Cave Spider from the Fissure of Woe and the ones from the Trapdoor Tonic. ¤†¤ ¤†¤ 22:53, 4 May 2009 (UTC) THANKS ALL FOR CONFIRMING! I think we're finished now. :D RoseOfKali 03:06, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Golem form It looks more like an Unstable Golem than a Sinister Golem. The chest plate thing is colored differently. It is a light blue-ish rather than orangey-red. There are a few other details that match the Unstable Golem. Which does it look like for everyone else? Segick 04:02, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :In fact, both appear to be valid. The one you speak of is the Automatonic appearance, or simply Golem form. I haven't got that one from the Mysterious yet. RoseOfKali 04:30, 29 April 2009 (UTC) ::Ah, got the regular golem this morning, so I can confirm that both are possible. RoseOfKali 16:41, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Table suggestion Or something along those lines? Would make that list shorter. RoseOfKali 17:47, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :GW:BOLD imo.--JonTheMon 18:06, 29 April 2009 (UTC) ::Well, the reason I posted here is because one, I don't think this looks as good as it could, so maybe someone has an idea on how to design it better, and two, the list isn't completely confirmed yet, a lot of those in the unconfirmed list above seem to be from the zaishen tonic, looking at the official page for it. There's no rush. RoseOfKali 18:28, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :::why not make a copy/example here on the talk page then? --JonTheMon 03:23, 30 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Because I'm doing zquests. :D Maybe later. :P Seems like our confirmation list is getting close to completion, so I'll do it once there are only a few ?s left. RoseOfKali 03:27, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Since nobody suggested a different format, I used the old one. Feel free to prettify. Still Unconfirmed Seer/Ancient Seer?, Swarm of Bees, Gwen-chan. The rest seem to be from Zaishen Tonic. RoseOfKali 23:43, 4 May 2009 (UTC) I can confirm the Seer, and the Swarm of Bees, Ill post SSs of them on my user page btw this is Crovo 02:29, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :So is it "Seer" or "Ancient Seer?" Currently both are in the article. O_o RoseOfKali 03:26, 5 May 2009 (UTC) ::I turned into Gwen chan today, -Knuckle Joe :::Thanks. I'm sorry I removed the image, it was enormous, and external images cannot be resized, afaik. :::Let me know if this table is ready for prime-time, I will transfer it as soon as we get word on the Seer. RoseOfKali 05:32, 5 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Well, I encountered a Seer in the GTOB, and he/she said it was plain Seer, not Ancient. I will move this to main article now. RoseOfKali 07:18, 9 May 2009 (UTC) drunk moa? So anyway, I rolled a white moa form while in GTOB. Drank one spiked eggnog and found it hilarious when the moa started falling on its ass. Well, after the nog ran out, it was still falling on its ass. 10 minutes later... 20 minutes later... Yep, still falling on its ass. Um... Wat? RoseOfKali 19:54, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :I guess it was the sitting animation that some tonics have, actually it is the animation when a mosnter dies/gets knocked down. Were you sitting? next time you use a tonic, use /sit then stand up immediately by pressing the esc key, you'll se the animation. -Knuckle Joe ::It also works if you just hit /sit then wait for extended periods of time.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 05:27, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :::I wasn't using ANY emotes, especial repetitively for 20 minutes. :P It stopped once I moved, btw, but until then, the moa was falling over and standing up every few seconds. RoseOfKali 07:14, 9 May 2009 (UTC) ::::My best guess would be that the last seconds you were drunk, your character used the sit emote that once in a while happends when you are drunk, then when you were sitting the alcohol effect went away, leaving your character in the sitting position. :::::But then why was it standing up and sitting back down, over, and over, and over? Regardless, it was hilarious. ^_^; RoseOfKali 03:58, 19 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::Because when you remain in the sitting position when transformed in a mosnter, they do the knockdown emote every 30 seconds or so. -Knuckle Joe Zehnchu Isn't Zehnchu a Zaishen Tonic form? -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 06:59, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :Please read Talk:Mysterious Tonic#Confirmed_forms_from_the_MYSTERIOUS_tonic above. The article hasn't been updated yet, I should do that, actually. RoseOfKali 07:16, 9 May 2009 (UTC) new form discovered? I was just using the mysterious tonic, and i transformed into the eye of janthir. YOu know the eye you use to detect the chosen in that kryta mission. I have a screeny to confirm it. I immediatly checked the wiki site and i think this form isnt on it already:) Im not really known with coding and stuff so i decided not to mess up these pretty tables lol:P User:AvatarAlex :Funny, I knew that, but it somehow got completely overlooked. Thanks. RoseOfKali 20:14, 18 May 2009 (UTC) ::ok thanks for updating it:) i finally thought i discoverd sumthing on my own, seems like it was already known lol haha. AvatarAlex Sortable table Trying to sort did not work... It sorts the first column ok, but because of the 4 spaces it puts the second column out of order. Trying to sort the second or third columns doesn't work at all, the order seems completely random. Sortable feature is not needed here, especially if it doesn't work properly. This is a static table, anyway, that is already alphabetized for the forms in the first 2 columns, with the corresponding alternative tonics matching the second column (duh). RoseOfKali 22:39, 18 May 2009 (UTC) table is incorrect correct me if I'm wrong but the table says that white rabbit form is unique to this tonic. You can turn into a white rabbit using a cottontail tonic aswell. Miss d evil 21:49, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :Cottontail changes you into either a white or brown rabbit, which I guess is different from the "White Rabbit". (T/ ) 22:57, September 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Since when does cottontail have the white form? RoseOfKali 09:19, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :::Since always, it's just nowhere near as common as the brown form Miss d evil 10:08, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :Tried moving the White Rabbit form to the left part of the table, but would only have messed it up, someone less of a wiki-newbie than me is welcome to do it. The Cottontail tonic has something like a 10% chance of turning you into a white rabbit. Mr J 10:32, September 22, 2009 (UTC) ::Done. Never realized that. O_o RoseOfKali 18:19, September 22, 2009 (UTC)